


Same

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Pie, Reader Insert, Sam hugs, and Dean cuddles, and mention of past homophobia/biphobia, bi!Reader, female presenting reader, less nerves more bi banter, little bit of coming out angst, more fluffy and silly than angsty, not at the same time unless that how you want to take it, references to reader having had a thing with Jo and Charlie and Meg and Billie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: The reader comes out to the Winchesters, and the response surprises them.Prompt: “You could have the reader be really nervous about coming out because tough hunters right, and then she does it and there’s a silence and then Dean just mutters ‘same’.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelcastiella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelcastiella/gifts).



> Mentions of reader/jo, reader/charlie, reader/meg, reader/billie, dean/benny, dean/cas and dean/crowley.
> 
> This is a part of my fic a day challenge, so feel free to send me prompts. This prompt came from sadlyshy/theangelcastiella and is written in honor of National Coming Out Day. It actually turned out to be a lot longer than I was expecting.
> 
> [You can also read this on Tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/151665088476/same).

Your hands are shaking a little as you stand up, everything in your body telling you that in this fight and flight situation the only sensible option is flight. Looking over at where the Winchesters are sat sprawled over the sofa watching the TV you can’t help but feel that this is a bad idea.

They are hunters after all, and hunters aren’t exactly known for being the most warm and fluffy types. In fact, you’ve suffered your share of injustices at the hands of righteously angry hunters, and you can’t believe you’re thinking about doing this. But this is Sam and Dean you’re talking about, it surely can’t be that bad. And you don’t know until you try.

Somehow you get your act together, taking in a deep breath and just blurting the words out. “Guys-I’ve-got-something-to-tell-you-I’m-Bi.”

Dean’s eyes are still glued to the TV as Sam looks at you with a concerned expression. “What did you say Y/N?””

Shit! “I’m bisexual.”

A silence follows your words, one that lasts long enough to bring images of tumbleweed to mind. Shit. You knew this was a bad idea. And now you’ve said it you have no idea how to take it back.

Dean still hasn’t taken his eyes off the TV screen, his beer bottle held loosely in his hand. “Same.”

 

You blink in surprise, letting out a quick laugh of relief after you’ve taken a second to decide that this isn’t Dean making a joke. He’s actually serious. Sam quickly joins in your laugh. He stands up, towering over you like the sasquatch he truly is.

“Good for you.” He says, pulling you in for a hug. The tension in your shoulders seems to drift away as Sam holds you tight. “This sounds like it needs some celebrating. How about I go make us some pie?”

You smile warmly, trying to convey just how much this means to you in one look. Dean takes this moment to bark out his second word of the evening. “Cherry.”

“Cherry sounds good”, you agree.

Goodnaturedly Sam rolls his eyes at you, flipping Dean off he disappears into the kitchen to see if he can find the cherries they had stored away.

Dean looks at you for the first time since your announcement, giving you one of his cheekiest smiles. “You gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna come sit down?”

He lifts his arm up, and you don’t need to be asked twice. Within seconds you’re cuddled up under his arm. The firm weight makes you feel safe and is wonderfully warm. There’s some shitty sitcom laying on the TV and you watch it companionably as you nuzzle into Dean.

Of course your curiosity wins you over though. “So you’re bi?”

“Yep.” Dean answers with an amused tone, as if he can tell that you’d been itching to say something for the last ten minutes.

“So you and Cas?”

“Yep.”

“And you and Benny.”

“Yep.”

“And you and Crowley.”

Dean has just taken a gulp of beer which is instantly sprayed everywhere as soon as he hears your words. “How..what…”

You grin knowingly at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Sam.”

“Damned right you won’t.”

“So long as you promise to let me drive the impala on the next case.” You can’t help but giggle at Dean’s glare. “Okay, fine fine, I won’t tell Sam.”

You both settle in to watch your shitty TV together. It feels nice to have his arm around you, and there’s something heartwarming about how Dean pretends not to notice when you sneak the odd sip of his beer.

It’s so calming watching the TV quietly together that when Dean finally speaks it makes you jump a little. “So while we’re on the topic, does this mean that you and Charlie have been getting down and dirty.”

A gruff chuckle comes in response to your reddening cheeks as you say, “No comment.”

You take a deep breath and say, “But if I did get down and dirty with Charlie, let’s just say that she’s nowhere near as enthusiastic as Jo.”

For the second time in one night you succeed in getting Dean to choke on a mouthful of beer, “You and Jo?”

“Yep” You nod with a grin.

“But, but she turned me down.”

“What can I say Winchester, you’ve either got it, or you haven’t!” With a rough slap to Dean’s arm to emphasize your point you stand up. You quickly follow the smell of cooking pie before Dean gets over the blow to his ego and remembers all the times you’ve been left alone with Meg and Billie and starts inferring certain things.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick hug for everyone out there who's closeted, or is out, or somewhere inbetween. xoxo


End file.
